Police Station Woes
by TRUMAN'S SHELL
Summary: Dean decides to sneak out for the night to hook up with a girl and everything goes absolutely wrong. Warning: Spanking and sex acts by teenagers.


Title: Police Station Woes  
Author: Truman's Shell  
Beta: itsmecoon (thanks a bunch)  
Characters/Pairings: John, Dean (14)  
Scenario: John Spanks Dean  
Implement: Hand, Horse Reins  
Summary: Dean decides to sneak out for the night to hook up with a girl and everything goes absolutely wrong.

2013 Blind Number Challenge

Police station (jail, interrogating room, etc) ~ Guilt Trip ~ Riding crop or Horse reins or Buggy whip ~ Garth or Chuck

Dean smiled as he climbed out of the window. Sure it was always a risk, especially with his Dad sleeping just down the hall, but this was Willow Ackers the hottest cheerleader at the school. He looked at the car and decided that it wasn't a good idea to borrow it no matter how much he wanted to. Instead he jumped on his neighbor's bike and rode the two miles to her house.

Willow told him she had a rose trellis right next to her window. She was expecting him and Dean hoped she knew what to expect the second he climbed in. Dean smiled just thinking about it. To be honest he was a little nervous because this was going to be his first time. He had a condom in his pocket and he was more than ready to go.

Willow opened the window. She was wearing baby doll pajamas and no bra, the outfit left little to Dean's imagination. She seemed just as nervous as he did, but he figured he could smooth it over and take away that fear.

"Where are your parents?"

"They went out to dinner. So we should have a couple of hours at least."

Dean pulled her in for a soft kiss that became harder and more passionate by the second. Finally the two had to come up for air. Dean led her over to the bed and started kissing her again this time going in for a feel. Willow leaned in loving the feeling and the fact that the hottest boy at school was in her bedroom. He wasn't the first guy to feel her up, but he sure knew what he was doing. They came up for breath again and Dean took the opportunity to take off his shirt and pants before helping her do the same.

They kept kissing and Dean wondered what to do next. Sure he had watched a couple of pornos, but honestly he was at a loss here. That was when Willow decided to grab his shaft. All coherent thought was lost after that. Including the fact that light had just blared into the window from the driveway below.

They were still petting hot and heavy when Willow's door opened and her father yelled,

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?"

"Daddy...this…is…um…Dean," Willow said covering up.

"Get dressed," Mr. Ackers said angrily.

Dean did as directed, and he knew this man was about to call his father. Shit tonight was supposed to be great and now he had to face his father and had an impending ass whipping coming his way.

"Take a seat," Mr. Ackers said.

Dean sat on the couch.

"Would you like my phone number sir?" Dean asked.

"No. According to my alarm company our front door never opened, so you broke into my home to assault my daughter."

"Sir, Willow invited me over. Please just go ask her," Dean begged.

"Doesn't matter to me. You talked her into it."

Dean realized at that moment there was no talking to this man and he was in a lot more trouble than he thought.

The police showed up a few minutes later and before Dean knew it he was in cuffs. Willow ran down the stairs and yelled,

"Daddy, I invited Dean over."

"Then why didn't he use the front door."

"What would you like us to charge him with, sir?" a stern looking police officer asked.

"He broke into my house to assault my daughter."

"Yes sir. Come on son," the officer said putting Dean in the back of the police car.

Dean couldn't believe this was happening. They were supposed to keep a low profile, because his Dad had a case in this town and two others close by. What started out as a night of fun was going to ruin that. What was going to happen to the people who his Dad needed to help? How were they going to afford a lawyer, if he was really charged with a B and E plus an assault? This was all his fault and he honestly didn't know how he could live with himself if someone died as a result of this.

The ride to the police station was quiet. Dean knew better than to say anything, his father had drilled that into his head throughout the years.

The police officer walked him into the small station and he was greeted by the Chief of Police no less.

'Just great,' Dean thought.

"Well young man it seems that you ran into a little trouble tonight," Chief Morris said angrily. He wasn't happy that he was drug out of bed because some kid decided to play tonsil hockey with the Mayor's daughter. "So what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I didn't break into the house sir. I was invited," Dean said.

"You realize who Willow's father is right?"

"No sir," Dean said getting a sinking feeling in his gut. If this chick's Dad was some big wig the charges were going to stick.

"He's the Mayor of our fine town."

Dean looked down and tried not to cry. He was going to jail. He couldn't believe how stupid he was.

"What's your name, son?"

"Dean Winchester."

"Does your father know where you are tonight?"

"No sir. I snuck out."

"That's what I thought. Let's call the man and get him in here."

Dean gave the Chief his number and let the guilt wash over him. He really wanted his Dad right now. He needed his Dad's strong arms around him, telling him that everything was going to be ok.

"Your father said he would be here in fifteen minutes. I have the perfect place for you to wait," the Chief said leading Dean to a holding cell.

Dean shuddered as he was escorted into the 8x8 cell and realized quickly that it could be his home for a long long time. He was fourteen for Christ sakes, he didn't want to go to jail and honestly this wasn't fair. He was just wanted to have fun with a chick but he sure as hell didn't break into the place. What was the ironic part of the entire thing was he had broken into his fair share of homes without getting caught. It really wasn't fair and he really felt guilty for being so stupid.

After what seemed like eternity his father walked into the police station. The Police Chief knew right away who John was and called him into his office.

"What's he being charged with?" John asked.

"Being a horny teenager," Chief Morris said giving the man a smile. "The Mayor went a little crazy when he found your kid with his daughter half naked with his hand up her shirt and her hand on his dick."

"What did you bring him in for?"

"B and E plus assault. I called the Mayor and said I knew you and that you wouldn't let this go. I also promised that Dean would stay away from his daughter."

"That won't be a problem. Is there a place that I can talk to my son alone?"

"Well I don't have the proverbial woodshed, but we have a stable in the back."

"That sounds just about perfect," John said getting up.

Chief Morris walked John over to the holding cell and a guilty looking Dean.

"Dad…"

"Save it," John said angrily.

"Follow me," Chief Morris said walking them out to the horse stable. "Dean, I better never see you in my station again or I promise that these charges and whatever else you have done will stick and you will find yourself in jail for a long long time. Do you understand me, young man?"

"Yes sir," Dean said honestly and almost breathed a sigh of relief until he looked at his father's angry face. He was so dead.

"I'll leave you to it, John," Chief Morris said.

The second they were alone Dean asked,

"You know him?"

"Luckily for you, he was the one that called me in on this job."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. What in the hell were you thinking Dean? Wait I know what you were thinking, that your fourteen year old ass was getting laid tonight. You better have a fucking condom on you or I swear you're getting it again tomorrow."

"I um do, Dad," Dean said fishing the condom out of his pocket to show him.

"What the hell was wrong with the front door?" John asked.

"Willow said her dad always checked with the alarm company when they go out to make sure she didn't have any visitors. That man has some real trust issues," Dean said giving his Dad a smile.

"I wonder why," John said dryly.

"I'm really sorry Dad."

"Yeah, I bet you are and I'm betting when we're finished here you'll be even sorrier."

"Can't we wait until we get home?"

"Nope, I promised Tom that I would punish you at that police station so he could tell the Mayor that he saw you get punished."

"The guy's standing outside the door?" Dean asked with a squeak.

"Nope, he trusts me and seeing your puffy eyes and red face will prove it all the more. Be happy that I didn't let him punish you for this, he had the right."

Dean just looked down guilt washing over him again. He realized at that second his Dad had just called in a favor to get him out of jail.

John put his hand down and realized at that second that he forgot to put his belt on. Shit, this was so a belt worthy offense. John looked around the barn quickly and noticed the horse's reigns sitting on a hook by one of the stables. He picked them up and folded one side over and tested on his thigh. It stung like a bitch, but wasn't too hard to use on his son for this offense.

"Dad, what are you doing with those," Dean asked with a slight hitch in his voice.

"Forgot my belt and my hand just isn't enough tonight. Time to get creative."

Dean hated when his Dad got creative. Creative usually equated to more of a pain in the ass, literally.

"Let's get this over with. I don't like the fact that your brother is home alone right now."

"Yes sir."

John sat on a bale of hay and indicated that his son should walk over. Dean walked over and took down his jeans for the second time that night. He knew this time would be a lot less fun than earlier.

John pulled his son's boxer's down and looked the bright white butt in front of him before he brought the reins down on top of them. Dean totally wasn't expecting the sting of the reins. His father always started off with a hand spanking. He couldn't believe it when the stripe of fire fell upon his poor unprotected backside. John kept raining down the swats with the reins stopping after four up top and four on his sit spots. Dean was sobbing hard at that point, but John wasn't finished with his son yet. He put the reins down and started dropping his hand over the stripes that littered his son's bright red ass. He wanted to make sure to put his personal touch on this too. Dean could've gone to jail all for a piece of ass.

"Dad…I'm… sorry," Dean begged as his father started with a second round of hard swats. The stupid reins had lit his ass on fire and these swats turned it into an inferno. He swore that his ass would never be the same.

John stopped and debated before picking the reins back up.

"Four more and we're finished here."

"No…please…" Dean begged again and howled when the reins fell on the fleshy part of his butt and sobbed outright when his dad tilted him forward to attack his sit spots for the final two.

John pulled his son's boxers over his bright red ass and pulled him into a warm hug whispering reassurances into his hair. Dean finally stopped crying and said,

"Those frigging reins hurt like hell."

"My thigh agrees," John said smiling at his son. "Are you finished climbing up trellises."

"Yeah, the only way Willow will ever get her hands on this is if she invites me in the front door."

"Willow isn't getting her hands on that, because your ass is grounded until we move."

"Dad," Dean whined.

"You did the crime literally kiddo."

"Yes sir."

John put his arm around his son and gave him another hug and teased him because he already knew the answer and just wanted to embarrass the hell out of him,

"So did you get any?"

"DAD!" Dean said mortified.

Chuck Shurley woke up with a start and smiled. He didn't understand why he dreamed about these people but knew this was going to make one hell of a story. He walked over to the computer and got to work.

The End


End file.
